During farming operations, a farmer may be required to make an assessment regarding whether to replant problematic areas associated with a field. For example, the farmer may be required to assess a health of a crop emergence associated with a field (e.g., whether the crops are emerging as expected or are emerging in a deficient manner), and determine whether replanting the field will be profitable. The farmer may face difficulty when making such assessments based on variability in market prices associated with the crop, unpredictability of environmental conditions, and/or unpredictability in crop yields.